Just Another day
by Ace Of Spades3170
Summary: I regret to have to inform you that a report has been received from the war office to the effect that (no.) 2987551 (rank) specialist David Travers (Regiment) 48th infantry regement was posted as (missing) during the battle of Rocinhaor. The report that he is missing dose not mean that he has been killed, as he may be a POW or temporarily separated from his regiment.
1. Chapter 1

**(Yo this is my first story i've written and i know that it will most likely suck ass but eh, I'm not sure if i will update it or not and if i do it would only be in the free time i have. also i know that not a lot of people like reading first person stories but next chapter ill try to write in third person. hope you like it and if not eh oh well. oh and last of all i don't have an editor so there will most likely be a lot of grammar mistake's)**

Rocinhaor or as I like to call it hell, ok let me try to explain what Rocinhaor is like. Take 300,000 people and cram then into house build of fucking scrape on the side of a god dam mountain, that's pretty much it. Oh and the thousands of people armed to the teeth trying to kill you on a daily basis, that's there to. Ok let's go back to how I got in this shit hole

 **TWO YEARS PRIOR**

"Is this thing on?" I said taping the lenses of the camera siting in front of me.

"Alright I'm just going to talk like it is on then, well I think I'll start of with my name. My name is David Travers and I'm from from St. Louis Missouri United States, and if you're watching this then I'm dead. Yes I said dead, tomorrow I'm going to be sent of to Barbados to deal with the insurrection, and well I just thought it would be a good thing to make my will before I go, just in case… well you know I die" I said as looked down and scratched the back of my head.

" Uh I'm not really sure what to start with, I guess who gets what if I do die. If I die I want my first bank account to be sent to my parents a one Anthony Travers and a one Julie Travers this includes all of the money I have saved up through out my 18 years of life"

" And my second bank account I wish for it to be split between a one David Scott, Marcus Maxwell, and Corbin coal, all items that I have not listed are to go to my parents and is up for them to choose what to do with them, But" I said reaching down and grabbing and old stereo and hefting it onto my lap.

" Don't worry Marcus I remember you calling dibs on my stereo if I ever do die" I said smiling before letting out a soft chuckle putting the stereo back on the ground.

"I know there's a lot of things that I didn't say and left out but fuck you bitches I'm dead now you have to deal with it" I said as I flipping off the camera and leaning back in my chair before rocketing back up and yelled one last goodbye before clicking it off.

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Two years" I muttered looking down at the flash drive that I had recorded my will on over two years ago. I always had it on me, even going as far as buying a case and wrapping it in electric tape to keep it dry and protected. I was broken from my concentration as a flash of lightning went of in the distance.

"One…two…three." I counted before a load roar of thunder sounded.

"Storm seems to be getting closer" I looked over to my right to see a marine siting next to me twirling a rifle round between his fingers. His helmet was off so I could see his face and hair, his skin was a Carmel color and his black hair looked as if it had not bin trimmed in over a month. His rifle strap was skill around his neck with the barrel touching the ground with his hands folded over the but with his chin resting on top of his hands.

"Storms going to be the least of out problems" I looked further down the line of men leaning up against the wall to see an older man his hair just starting to gray. He was only in his fatigues with only and officers cap and a side arm on him.

"Names gray and before you ask no I'm not an officer this isn't my cap" he said pointing to his hat

'Hehe gray' I thought smiling a little before putting my head between my knees as a full blow smile breaks out.

"Names David part of the 187th" I continued giving the man a thumbs up.

"187th? " he questioned, " Didn't know they were bring in reserve units"

" Yup specialist David Travers of the 187th infantry brigade 2nd battalion 1st army," I said leaning my head back against the wall.

"Thought they disbanded the 187th," the marine next to me said

"It was but was reactivated after the crisis in Barbados" I said

"Well just try to keep up kid," the marine said

"What?" I said siting up and looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Ya your working with marines now kid don't fall behind" he said giving of a smug smile and pointing to him self.

"Kid? Dude I was at Barbados, I was at Sal Paulo, I was at Guaruja, I was a fucking Sao Sebastiao I may be in a reserve unit but I've seen shit, I've done just as much as you I earned my strips not in training but in battle so next time you thing some one is below you realize that that same person is the man who will be fighting right next to you when shit goes down" I said standing up walking in front of him.

" Next time think before you fucking say something 'kid" I said turning away from his shocked face and walking out of the building and onto the porch wear two other men were smoking, airmen by the looks of it.

" Need a smoke dude you look like you need it," the airman on the right said handing me his already lit cigarette.

"Thanks dude I really needed it" I said taking it from his hand and slowly drawing in.

"Man I needed that," I said blowing out

" Don't take Gavin to serous this is his first combat mission and he thinks he's hot shit cause he's a marine" the aim man on the left said.

"Names mike" he continued putting out his fist.

"David" I said bumping his fist.

"This guy is nick "he said pointing to the man on the right.

"So what are airmen doing on the ground?' I questioned drawing in another breath as the smoke that I loved so much flooded my lungs.

"Fucking storm" Mike muttered dropping his cigarette and smashing it with his boot.

"Lets just say bad weather and heavy AA fire don't mix well" Nick said

"So um I over heard you in there, and I'm pretty sure I heard you mention Sebastiao" mike said looking around nervously

"Ya I was there" I muttered putting out my cigarette

"I don't mean to pry but was it really that bad brass tried to cover it up but hey rumors spread" mike said

"It was hell on earth," I mumbled still not looking up

"At first it was ok the only resistance we met was a few militia regulars, but when we reached about a quarter mile inland…. That's when shit went down" I paused before looking over to nick

"Dude you got anymore of those" I said pointing to my spent cigarette that laid on the floor.

"Ya man have the whole fucking box I don't care" he said tossing me the box, I opened it and saw only four were missing

"Thanks" I said before lilting another one and taking in a puff.

"Alright I think I'm ready, like I said we made it about a quarter mile inland when we reached the city. Once again we meet little combatants, after a few blocks…. It was an image strait out of hell I tell you," I said pausing for another puff.

"I tell you it seemed like the whole goddam city was trying to kill us, everything from Akdal to fucking Zagi, you name it and they were firing it at us, RPGs, AK's fucking ASG's man fucking ASG's" I paused once more looking over to mike and nick.

" Do you know what its like to see a man being blow apart my a 40mm grenade? Believe me you don't want to" I said sucking in another breath of nicotine

"Dam" mike muttered not meeting my eyes

"Shit man if you don't feel like it its alright" nick said

"No" I said "someone has to know what happened, by the time we had gotten out of the streets and into a building there were only four of us left" I paused

"Four fucking men out of an entire platoon that's fucking 38 men dead in under 30 seconds, it was me our second lieutenant and two guys from our weapon squad, I was the only one left from our rifle squads" I paused once more taking in a deep breath and closeting my eyes.

"We were all freaking the fuck out we had just seen our entire platoon be turned into nothing but red past and we were surrounded, that's when the second lieutenant ordered us to the second story, we all hauled ass up the stairs when he ordered the two men from the weapon squad to cover the stairs, he ran to the back entrance and told me to start firing out the second story window.

"Wait back entrance? I thought you were on the second story" mike said

"Mike shut the fuck up" nick said

"No no its alright you see most of the town was build on a hill so the second story is the first story for the house behind you, just like here" I said pointing to the houses around us.

" In a lot of ways it was like this city just the building weren't made of fucking scrap metal" I finished

"Alright sorry" mike said

"No problem so there we were surrounded and cut of from the main force, as soon as I got to the window I put my radio onto an open station and called in a broken arrow"

"Wha-" mike started before I cut him off

" A broken arrow is when a unit is facing eminent destruction if not aided, I continued calling out for aid until some one responded, war hound I think was his call sign he was only a few a clicks away with a striker and infantry support, I thought that we were saved that was until a fucking BMP can into the street!" I paused catching my breath.

"I got back on the radio calling once aging a broken arrow this time I got the field artillery on the line I think it was the 34th regiment but I'm not to sure, those guys fucking saved my life lets just say a 203.2mm cannon can tear some shit up, fucking M55's gota love them" I said before turning to the two airmen

"I think that's enough for tonight I'm going to try and get some sleep," I said turning around and heading back in.

"Ya man take it easy got a rough day tomorrow" mike said.

"Hey bud get up time to move out," a voice said wakening me from my slumber.

"Hu?" I mumbled looking around until I found the man who said it. It was the marine from last night Gavin I think his name was.

"Get up dude were rolling out," he said standing up and walking away.

"Back into hell" I mumbled standing up and grabbing my rifle. I walked out of the front door and looked around. The storm had come and gone and in its wake left many pieces of debris scattered through out the streets.

"Alright men gather around come on school circle!" I heard a man yell to my left. He was fully dressed in combat gear and on his right should I could see four chevrons, a staff sergeant.

"Alright ladies I know things look Grimm but old Johnny boy over there was able to make contact with command and there sending an extraction party to get us the hell out of here!" he yelled a round of mummers and excited cry's sounded off from the 30 or so men standing around. Looking around I realized how scattered we were. There were around 15 marines, and five army boys, the rest were either from reserve units like me even saw some civilian contractors who that had also been separated from the main task force. I'm pretty sure I even saw some 16th field artillery patches out there.

"Bad news is that they can only go so far were going to have to meet them half way, if you look at the map I was able to find from the tourist center across the street it is about 16 kilometers from out location" he continued.

"How the hell do they think were going to carve a path through 16 kilometer of enemy defenses!" a man with a 2nd reconnaissance battalion patch said.

" It may look like shit but it's the only dam way were getting out of this hellhole!" the staff sergeant yelled back.

"Men I know things look bleak but remember, we are solders of the United States of America! Weather we are marines, army or even reserve we are all solders and we are all in this together! NOW IT IS TIME FOR WAR IM GETTING YOU OUT OF HEAR EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!" he yelled. As soon as he was finished a crier erupted from the crowd.

"Gather weapons and ammo we got a long way to go!" a sergeant yelled picking up a case of 5.56 ammo and handing it to the man next to him.

In less than 10 minutes we had gathered all salvageable weapons and ammo. I now carried an sks that was missing a stock with the barrel cut of at about half way down. Along with a Chinese made AKM hanging of my belt on my backside.

"Dude why you trade in your M4 for this Chinese shit?" an army boy said who was standing next to me.

"Were going to have to be traveling through the sewers at some point and I don't feel like having my rifle jam up" I said

"Oh. That's actually a good idea" he said running of most like to go trade in rifle

"Alright ladies mount up I want staggered double column 15 men on each side of the street don't be in the open stick to cover and keep those heads on a swivel" the staff sergeant said as he started to walk down the side of the street. We slowly moved down the street cover by cover making sure your always had a man covering you as you moved. It was an agonizing slow but with numbers as small as we had it had to be done. I was the third man down the line on the right side.

We have been walking down this city street for the past hour and have met no contacts, but now is not the time to be lax.

"Hold!" the staff sergeants voice cut through the still air, as soon as I heard his voice I crouched down and moved to the nearest piece of cover witch happened to be small metal ship containers stacked on top of another.

"You see anything" I looked over and saw an army grunt crouching next to me also peaking over the top.

"No nothing" I responded as I lifted up my AKM and rested it on the top of the container.

"Watch the rooftops" I heard someone yell. I continued to scan to rooftops when I saw some one pop out of the many top story windows with what seemed to be an M67 recoilless rifle.

"TARGET 230 DEGRESS RED BRICK THIRD STORY!' I yelled before firing into the window.

"AMBUSH!" someone yelled

"Target second story 70 degrees!"

"RPG 8 o'clock ground floor!"

"TARGET 3 O'CLOCK 40 METERS!"

"GET IN TO COVER DAMIT OF THE STREETS OF THE STREETS!"

I emptied the rest of my clip before turning to the man next to me and told him

"You run ill cover you!" he nodded his head in response

"On three, one, two, THREE!" I yelled popping out of cover once more and unloading on anything I saw moving. After reloading I looked to see if he had made it but was meet with him laying on the ground with half of his leg almost complete blown off only held together with pits of skin.

"Fuck" I said under my breath getting ready to sprint to him. I crouched down low like a sprinter before launching of the ground to him. When I got to him I grabbed him by the back of his Kevlar jacket.

"Hold on there man I got you!" I yelled not looking back; I could barely hear his screams over the sound of gunfire. I could see some other solders wavering me over to an apartment building that they had taken cover in. I was not even 10 meters away from it when I felt something hot dig into my calf.

"AAAHHHHHH FFFUUUCCK!" I yelled collapsing to the ground. I looked to wear the other solders were taking cover and reached out with my bloodied hand.

"Please help me!" I yelled trying to craw closer to them. One of the men ran out and grabbed the man I was once carrying and turning around and muttering words that I barley could hear.

"I'm sorry," he said before turning around and running of with the other wounded man.

"WAIT!" I yelled trying to stand up before felling the burning sensation of hot lead digging into my back.

"AAHHH MOTHERFUCKER" I yelled collapsing once aging.

"NO PLEASE!" I yelled my hand outstretched trying to reach the solders in the apartment building. But they all turned and fled deeper into the building.

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!" I yelled as tears started to fall down my face.

"Please I don't want to die!" I yelled still trying to craw to the apartment. That's when I felt a hand on my back thinking that I've been saved a smile came to my face, but that smile soon turned to horror when I was meet with the dirty and bloodied face of an militant.

" I SURRENDER!" I yelled flinging my hands up, but the militant still raised his rifle

"NO PLEASE I SURRENDER PLEASE LET ME LIVE!" I begged as I struggled to stand on my knees one hand clenched over my bullet wound and the other raised to the sky. At this the man started to smile.

"Wear are your buddies GI they leave you" he said in broken English

"Please I just want to live," I mumbled falling to the ground once more.

"No mercy for the devils advocates " he said raising his gun to my chest.

"WAI-" I was cut of as he fired three rounds into my chest. No words came out as I collapsed to the ground. I seemed to lie there for hours, as the world around me grew colder by the second.

"No" I muttered

"No it can't end like this no," I said in disbelief, as my eyes slowly closed before opening one last time. My eyes burned as I stared into the bright sun but I force them to stay open.

'See you in hell or Brasilia what ever I get to first, seems like I'm going to hell' I thought before slipping into my eternal rest.

'What the fuck? Bu-but I'm so post to be dead' I though looking around and noticing that I was in an ally.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled before looking down at my uniform and seeing the four holes that had gone through my Kevlar. I reached a hand down and felt my chest but only feeling a small indentation were the wound should be. I stood up and walked over to wear a s fairly large shard of mirror was laying. I reached down and picked it up and what I saw almost made me drop it.

"wolf ears" I muttered as I lifted up my hand and softly touched them, as soon as I touched then the hair on my neck stood up and a shot of pleaser went down my spine.

"ok no ear touching" I said to my self. As I looked over my body I realized that I was covered in blood and by now it was a dark red and hard. My helmet also had a huge dent on the left. And just to add to insult the bullets had shred my vest and it was barely clinging to my body. I reached down and placed the helmet on my head and looked around for my rifle. I was unable to find my AKM but I did find my SKS behind one of the dumpsters. I looped the strap over my head and slung it behind me.

'well might as well find out wear I am' I thought as I walked out of the ally.

'Wow' I thought as I looked around at the huge city I was in, huge Victorian looking buildings were on each side of the street and people milled around on the side walks and in the open market. But it was the people that surprised him the most. People and uumm animal people? Milled around the market each with a crazier color of hair than the next.

"Sir are you ok?" a male voice to my left said. I looked over and saw what looked like a police officer.

"Sir are you alright?" he asked aging looking a bit distraught by my blank stare.

"Ya" I said not breaking eye contact. He had started to sweat and looked behind him to his partner for help.

"Sir can we see some I.D?" his partner said walking in front of the other officer. I looked behind him and saw the other officer talking into his radio.

"sir this is officer bell we got what seems to be a heavy wounded man, we are location on 4th and valve boulevard I'm going to need paramedics stat"

"Sir I.D" the officer in front of me said.

"ya sorry" I said reaching into my torn vest and trying to find my papers, what I pulled out was the bloodied and torn remains of my service papers.

"Sir are those your papers?" he asked

"ya but…" I paused and showed him

"Ok sir I'm just going to need you to stay here until the paramedics arrive," he said putting a hand on my back. As soon as I felt it I no longer saw the officer but the militant that had killed me.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled pushing him away and reaching behind my back grabbing my SKS and bringing it to bare. As soon as I had yelled the officer on the radio had started walking over and now had his side arm drawn and was aiming at me.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" he yelled as the other officer ran to the radio most likely to call in more officers. Before I could respond pain shot through my body and I almost collapsed but was able to keep my gun to bare on the officer. When I opened my eyes once more I was no longer in the city but was back in Sebastiao.

"no no no no" I muttered shacking my head and backing away

"SIR THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING IF YOU DO NOT DROP YOUR WEAPON I WILL BE FORCED TO FIRE!" he yelled

'... Fire…FIRE!' I yelled in my mind as I unloaded two rounds into the officer in front of me. The first round seemed to only stager him but after the second I saw blood.

"BELL! The other officer yelled before firing on me I quickly snapped my gun to him and fired four rounds in quick success, all rounds hit its mark and he soon joined his comrade on the ground. In the distance I saw police sirens coming down the road, and as soon as the car was with in sight I brought my gun to bare and opened fire empting the rest of the mag. I must of hit the driver cause it swerved to the right before crashing into the front of a shop.

"More's coming solider retreat damit!" I looked around for a voice but saw no one.

"I said run!" the voice said aging before I realized whom it was, it was the voice of the second lieutenant from Sebastian. That's when I flung my SKS on my back and ran back into the ally leaving only two dead officers and the casing of my rifle in my wake. As I sprinted down the ally I could hear the sirens getting closer, but when I turned the corner I saw some one-drop from above.

"Halt" the stranger, said he was clad in a gray suit with a tattered red cape, he had black dress pants and black hair that was just starting to gray.

"Out of my way" I said raising my SKS once more

"Surrender your arms or it will be done by force" he said still not moving

"Out of my WAY!" I yelled before firing, but what happened next I could not fathom, he pulled out what seemed to be a metal rod before a giant blade sprang out of the top and the pole extended. What happened next is even crazier. He deflected them…DEFLECTED THEM.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this," he said before launching him self at me.

"SHIT!" I yelled firing more rounds at him but were all deflected, before I could continue firing I felt his blade dig deep into my chest going in one side and coming out of my back.

"Dam almost dropped all of my aura" he said that's when he seemed to notice what he had done

"No aura" he muttered eyes wide and his mouth hung open. With whatever strength I had left I lifted up my SKS and fired of my last round straight into his gut.

"AAAHHH!" he yelled collapsing to the ground dropping his scythe as he fell. And now with nothing holding me up I to fell to the ground.

"Can I at least now the name of my killer" I barley gasped out

"Qrow" was his response

"And my killer" he continued

"David" I mumbled before slipping into darkness

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T SEE HIM!" a tall and very buff man yelled at the doctor standing in front of his but even with the large man standing in front of him the doctor still did not look nervous at all.

"sir like I said for your frien-

"Brother he's my brother," the yellow haired man said

"Yes brother" the doctor said

"But as I was saying he is still in surgery but he will be complete fine and you will be able to see him in a few hours" the doctor continued

"Bu-" the yellow haired man started but was interrupted by the doctor once more

"Now if you'd excuse me I have many things that need done good by," the doctor said walking away

"Calm down honey the doctor said Qrow would be fine" a woman with pale skin, red hair and a fairly noticeable baby bump said as she held a sleeping baby in her arms.

"Also be more quite you almost woke up yang" she continued but now glairing at the blond man.

"Sorry Summer I'm just worried" the blond man said

"I know taiyang but it will be fine lets just head home and we can come back in a few hours" summer said reaching out with her free hand and pulling him towards the door.

 **TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS**

"Thank your gentlemen for coming" and older man with a buzz cut and mustache said. As he leaned over the metal table wear the two other men were.

"no thank you chief for letting us come and see by brothers would be killer" taiyang said. At this the chief nodded and stood up.

"I'll have to warn you its not the prettiest sight" the chief said turning around to the table behind him that was currently covered by a white cloth.

"is-this him?" Qrow asked

"no this is his uniform and gear that was found on him and around him" the chief answered. At this the two men nodded and leaned in as the chief pulled the cloth off. Under the cloth was some uniform with a dotted jungle camouflage (Flecktarn). But most noticeably of all was now badly damaged the uniform was, just barley hanging together. The helmet had a dent the size of a full-grown mans fist and the uniform was covered In blood.

"Dam who ever did this really did a number on him" taiyang said

"His uniform was already heavily damaged before he died according to eye witnesses" the chief said, at this the room became silent.

"That's interesting must of recently gotten out of a fight if he was already this bloodied, but there were no other reports of gang violence that day correct?"asked taiyang said

"correct" the cheif responded

"Look at his weapons" Qrow pointed out

"What about them?" asked taiyang, the said weapons were was seemed to be a rifle that had it stock and part of the barrel cut of with a hacksaw, it to was also covered in blood and muck.

"A weapon doesn't get this much muck on it fighting in the streets of patch he must have been out side the walls when the fighting stated" Qrow continued

"well that is for a later date" the chief said

"but now I think its time to see the body" he continued. After walking out of the room and down one of the hallways they reached their destination.

"last chance to back out are you sure?" the chief said looking a Qrow

"ya-I'm ready" he answered, at this the chief pushed open the door and the other followed. In the middle of the room was the male wolf Faunus laying down naked on a metal table with only a white sheet covering everything below the waist.

"This is him" the chief said backing up so the other men could get closer.

"He looks young" taiyang said

"What we were able to get from what was left of his papers was that he was 20" the chief stated. The man was covered in scars but most notably was the four indentations on his chest.

"Those are bullet wounds aren't they" Qrow said pointing to the indents

"Yes but how old we do not know" the chief answered

"Got a nice tattoo" taiyang said putting in his own two cents (or in this case lien)

The tattoo was located on his right arm and seemed to resemble that of a unit patch it had a white and blue background with the tip of an arrow and below that was a powder horn also half blue and half white. And below that written in black ink was the words '187th Infantry Brigade'.

"We already looked up the unit name and nothing came up" the chief said

"Maybe it's a militia patch" Qrow suggested

"More like a gang emblem" taiyang said glaring at the body

"Taiyag! Stop how will insulting a dead man help us?" Qrwo yelled

"Qrow how can you be so calm this man tried to kill you!" taiyang said turning to meet Qrows eyes.

"But he didn't kill me I killed him!" Qrow yelled back

"You hear me taiyang I killed a man I don't care if he tried to kill me he was panicking and was scared and just like when an animal is cornered it will fight so he fought!" Qrow finished

"Qrow i- why didn't you tell me it was you?" taiyang asked

" I just felt terrible at the fact that I killed a man and I just…" Qrow tried to say but was soon at a lost of words.

"Qrow it's alright you don't have to explain" Taiyang said putting his hand on Qrows back.

"I think it would be best if you would leave" the chief said looking at the two men.

"Yes that would be the best," Qrow said tuning and walking out.

My eyes shot open and I rocketed up from my slumber.

"Wha what the hell!" I yelled jumping to my feet and looking around, all-around me was nothing but black.

" **Wow that was just sad"** a voice said from the darkness

"What? Who said that?" I yelled into the darkness

" **That doesn't matter what dose matter is that I just lost a bet because of you and there is no way ill be beaten by that upstart saris!"** the voice yelled back

"What do you mean who are you wear am I?" I asked

" **quite I am Ardinis and all that's needs to be know is that you fucked up, and know I'm not losing a bet to Telsheba to, so back to the land of the living you go and this time I made sure you wouldn't die only 10 FUCKING MINUTES IN!"** Telsheba yelled as my vision turned to black.

( **hello I'm just here to say that if i do update it the next chapter and most likely the rest of the story will be written in third person, most likely third person limited, and thanks for reading my crappy story)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Yo this is ace bringing you another chapter, like I said ill try to make this chapter better than the first chapter. I also said that it would be in third person limited and I plain to keep that promise, message continues at the bottom)**

All was quite that night on the small island of patch, the only thing breaking said darkness was that of a small two story house build of wood and metal. In the shadows just out of reach of the light radiating from the building a man appeared with a small basket in his left hand.

" **I know that you can hear me, when you wake up from your slumber you will remember this. I am Ardinis god of the sun and son of Haldi, and you my little mortal are now my champion. Although my last attempt to integrate you into this world failed, it seems that I had put to much trust into you mortal. This is wear you will live your life until I deem that you are ready for this world."** Ardinis said walking up to the two stories building and opening the front door. **"It is time for you to wake up mortal"** Ardinis continued taking the small child out of the basket and walking over to the couch and setting down the child. **"I may be a god but even I have trouble reviving the dead, that is why you are in this current form, but do not worry I have sense then regained my strength and will restore you to a more suitable form.** Ardinis finished now leaning down to a knee and resting his hands on the forehead of the child. Bright glows started to inmate from his hands as he slowly mutter a chant. This continued on for a few minutes until Ardinis stood up.

 **"Finished, when you wake you will remember everything I have said, and remember you will never be alone when ever you are in need of help just say my name"** Ardinis said slowly walking to the door and faded in a bright glow.

"What the hell?" David said slowly waking up from his slumber "Ardinis?"

" **Do not fear child I am here,"** Ardinis said inside of David's head.

"Wah wear are you?" David said siting up and looking around for wear the voice came from.

 **"I am not with you physically but I am in your mind"** Ardinis said. David slowly stood up before realizing that he that he was no long clothed.

"Crap" he mutter reaching down and grabbing a pillow and holding it over his crouch.

" **Do not fret this isn't the first time I've seen a naked body"** Ardinis said chucking softly.

"That doesn't matter now, how the hell am I still alive!" David yelled looking up at the ceiling.

" **Do you not remember what I told you?"** Ardinis said.

"No what the hell are you tal-" David said before going rigid. He stood there for a few minutes not moving an inch.

" **Do you under stand now child"** Ardinis said

"Ya…. But why me?" David said siting back down still holding the pillow over his crouch.

" **Do you really think that you were my first pick for a champion? No there were many others but you were the only one that I could kill"** Ardinis said

"Wait kill? What the hell do you mean!"? David yelled standing up once aging, droping his pillow 

**"Even gods have to follow laws child, one such law is that a god can not directly kill a mortal, but persuading mortal to kill others, completely allowed. That's what I did and be leave me that wasn't my first attempt to end your life, Barbados, Sal Paulo, Guruja, and Sao Sebastian, the only reason you were sent there was because of me.** Ardinis said

"What? That was you, do you have any idea what I had to go through! The shit I had to do the shit I've seen all because of a fucking bet!" David yelled, "You mean to tell me that my whole life was just to please you!"

" **I think you fail to see how much mortals mean to us, an entire life time to you is only another day for us, this bet is nothing but a small game that we decided to play, I don't think you realize just how meaning less you are"** Ardinis saidstill keep a flat voice.

"Am I really that meaningless to you" David said in a defeated tone.

" **Yes you are, and I know what you are thinking, but as a reward the winner is to be granted godhood"** Ardinis said

"Wait. Godhood? You said godhood right?" David said a look of shock on his face.

" **Ya ya godhood just do what I say and you will win, but I have other things to attend to, and last of all you have only 15 more years to train and to learn of this world"**

"Wait Ardinis!" David yelled "I still have questions please don't leave me" but was meet with nothing but silence. At this David looked around the room. The floor was hardwood and in the back of the room the small kitchen could be seen. "well at least he gave me a good house" David muttered slowly walking around the house.

After a few minutes of walking David had a map of the house in his head. A medium sized living room, a small kitchen, one bedroom, and with the bather room in said bedroom. But even after exploring the whole house David could not find the one thing he needed the most.

"Wear the fuck are my clothes!" he yelled "are you really fucking kidding me the least you could of done is give me some boxers!" after searching the house aging and coming up with once aging nothing he decided to just wrap a bed sheet around him as if it was a toga. After getting his 'toga' set he walked over to one of the mirrors in the front room. And what he saw was a major disappointment. " This is not going to work" he muttered picking at the sheets. "Fuck this I'm stealing" David proclaimed before walking out of the door into the night.

"HA lights finally!" David yelled as he increased his pace. As he got closer to the building he noticed that there was only one light left on. " _I'll just wait here for them to got to sleep,"_ he thought clearing out a spot by a tree and leaning against it. Around forty-five minutes passed till the last light went out. "About fucking time" David said softly standing up. He rushed up to the side of the house and tried to open one of the windows, but when the window would not budge he continued on around the house looking for an unlocked window. He was about to give up and look for a different house when he decided to look and saw a window that was open on the second story.

"Shit" he said to him self "how the fuck am I gona get up there?" after looking around a bit he mapped out a path in his mind to get to the window. "ok lets see put left foot here then right hand here" David muttered to him self as he slowly jimmied his way up the side of the house. Once he got his hands on the window still he pulled him self up so only his face was showing. The room he had snuck into seemed to be a child's bedroom there was a small bed in one corner with the small outline of child and a crib on the other side that was empty.

David slowly pulled him self into the room trying to be a quite as possible trying not to wake the child. " _Step one complete, now to find clothes"_ he thought as he slipped out of the _room_ and into the hall way. As he walked down the hall he saw the stairs. _"Bingo the laundry room would most likely be on the bottom level"_ as he walked down the stairs he place each foot on the far left and right of the stairs trying to put the least amount of presser on the middle to stop the stairs from squeaking from squeaking. David was about half way down when the board he stepped on squeaked loudly.

"Yang if that's you going downstairs you have 10 seconds to get back up to your room!" a feminism voice yelled from back up stairs.

" _Shit!"_ David yelled in his mind. He quickly raced to the bottom still trying to be as quite as possible. _"I need a place to hide"_ he thought looking around before spotting a small nook under the stairs. David quickly scurried over to the nook and tried to curled into as small of a ball as he could. As he huddled in to nook he heard footsteps coming from up stairs, the footsteps went to the child's room that he had snuck in through. He heard a window close and the footsteps started to go back to the other room. When the footsteps stopped he uncurled and crawled out from his nook.

" _That was to close"_ David thought as he continued to search the house for the laundry room. After a few minutes he had found it in the back of the house. As David rustled through the clothes he pulled out a pair a gray boxers and a pair of worn blue jeans that had barley any blue left in them. After putting them on he reached into the pile once more and pulled a white muscle t-shirt and a button up red and black plaid shirt. After putting on all the clothes he tossed the bed sheet on the floor. As he was walking back out he saw a baseball cap that had almost no more color left in it. Grabbing that on his way out and placing it on his head. Now all that was left was shoes.

" _Shoes would mostly likely be by the front door_ " David thought as he snuck through the house once aging. And as he had predicted there was a plain pair of white sneakers. As he was about to walk out the front door his stomach grumbled loudly. _"Well a small snack wouldn't be that noticeable"_ David thought as he walked back to the kitchen. He first went to the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water, then walked to the cabinet and grabbed a loaf of break and a jar of peanut butter. As David was about to turn around the kitchen light flicked on and he froze.

"Would you kindly tell me why you are in my house, and why the hell you are in my clothes!" a male voice yelled from behind David. He slowly turned around with all of the food still in his hands to be met face to face and very buff blond man who was only wearing a bar of boxers and a t-shirt.

"Well-um" David stuttered as he looks at the beast of a man in front of him.

"You have 30 seconds to explain to me why you're here," the man said crossing his arms.

"Well you see it kind of funny-hehe" David said trying to think of something to say. After a few seconds a thought came to him. He threw the food at the man and ran past him knocking him over in the process.

"Shit-Shit-Shit!" David yelled as he unlocked the door and took of running into the wilderness.

"Get back here you little shit!" David heard the man yell as he ran from the house, but it was to late and he had already ran of into the cover of darkness.

 **Yo its bin a few months since I last updated, like I said this is just something I'm doing on the side so don't expect a set date for any updates, I wrote this chapter on my way back from a debate in Neosho Missouri, that's another reason why my updates have bin so spaced. Debate takes up most of my time and any time I have left are filled in with schoolwork and watching my younger siblings. And like I said last chapter I tried to write this in third person, it turned out alright I think.**


	3. You've been a great audience but bye bye

Hey guys its Ace aging, I'm writing this to tell you that I'm discontinuing the story Just Another Day. I started writing this story before volume 3 was released, and now that it is most of the things I had planed out now make no sense. But I am planning on writing another RWBY story in the near future. So sorry to the few people who followed and favorite my story but this story has now come to an end.


End file.
